Harry's Christmas Wish
by Olwen of Sangreal
Summary: This a wish Harry makes on Christmas Eve, and his wonderful dream that results.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

I decided to write a little story about Harry's one Christmas wish. For those of you who might be offended, this is a harmless story which is meant to be heart warming and kind. So if you have negative comments, I would like a reasonable answer as to why you dislike it. Otherwise, lighten up. Happy reading!

Harry trudged up the stone steps wearily to his bedroom which he shared with four of his classmates at Hogwarts. The atmosphere had been cheery all day(tomorrow was Christmas day!), but he had been the exact opposite; gloomy and sensitive. It wasn't like him to be act this way, but he felt something missing. He had a headache pounding on his brain and he felt miserable. Ron and Hermione had gone home for the holidays, so he was left with Neville and a few others who decided to stay home.

"_Sorry mate, but Mum wanted me to come home for Christmas, since Bill and Charlie will be visitin'. I'll send you presents!" _Ron's voice echoed in Harry's mind.

"_Harry, I'm not going to be here for this Christmas. Mom and Dad miss me terribly and they want me home this year, so I'll see you in a week or so. Happy holidays, Harry,_" Hermione's voice also sounded in his bleak conscience.

The true problem was, he missed his parents. Even though he couldn't remember them very well, he still felt a longing to be with them just this once, for just one day. He slowly dressed himself into his pajamas, and after finally shutting out all thoughts, he fell asleep. But just before he had been put into his long slumber, he had seen a shooting star.

_"Please, just for Christmas, I want to be with my parents..." _he said in his head, trailing off to sleep. The next thing he knew, he woke up in a foreign room.

Harry jolted awake, his room was bright from the luminous glow of the snow outside. He looked around the room. It was decorated with posters of Quiditch players and other odd trinkets. Harry rubbed his eyes, still groggy with sleep when he heard someone call from the doorway.

"Harry, wake up, it's Christmas!"said an excited women. He groped for his glasses and put them on clumsily and found himself staring at his mother. He jumped, surprised.

"It worked," he breathed. Springing out of bed like an Olympic pole vaulter, he clung to his mother, taking in her sweet scented perfume, she smelled like lilacs. Was this real, or was it a dream?

"My, my Harry! You seem very happy this morning," she said, beaming at him. He laughed cheerfully.

"You don't know how long I've missed you," he muttered while squeezing her tightly. They went downstairs to see his father making breakfast. The home was beautifully decorated, and it looked like it ran completely on magic. The tree was wrapped with sparkling diamond-like pixies which glowed on command. There were enchanted holly wreaths which sang Christmas carols on the wood paneling, and there was a blazing fire in the hearth.

"Finally, you're up!" exclaimed Harry's father. Harry was still in complete shock that his wish came true. He walked over and hugged his father warmly. After a delicious breakfast of eggs and toast, Harry took noticed all of the perfectly wrapped packages pilled underneath the tree. His eyes widened and his mother seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Go ahead, open them."

"Are they all for me?" Harry asked, astounded. Never had he gotten so many presents in his life! His father smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically. Harry tore open the wrapping paper to find magnificent gifts of just about everything.

After his frenzy of opening gifts, he relaxed with his family while they ate cookies and sipped egg nog. He found himself suddenly becoming exhausted, but he couldn't fall asleep. He would loose them again forever. He fought all of his temptations of sleep the best he could, but he found his droopy eyelids a stronger opponent. His head swirled with the cheery memory of that day, and he found himself waking up in his old bedroom at Hogwarts that morning.

His stomach twisted and turned as the realization sunk in. He felt lonely, terribly lonely. But he had seen them, he had been with them! Even if it was just for one day, he had been there opening Christmas presents with them, laughing, drinking eggnog and eating cookies with them. He loved them. Yet, he would not become sad over losing them. He would see them again, and he decided with upmost certainty that he would not despair over his loss of his parents. They were always with him, and they forever shall be.

I hope you all have a very merry Christmas, and I also hope you got the moral out of this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
